


Shell

by DeathRose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, I'm a Terrible Person For Even Thinking of This, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRose/pseuds/DeathRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin receives an order he doesn't know how to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shell

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. It belongs to Hajime Iasayama.

title: Shell  
by: The Rose in Death's Garden (DeathRose)  
written for: no reason/not challenge related  
pairing: general

* * *

 "Armin, you stay here and take care of Hanji!"

Once the last of his comrades is out of sight, Armin slowly sinks into a sitting position beside where the fallen Hanji lays. He's been given an order that he doesn't really know how to follow. The first-aid techniques he knows won't be of any help in this situation.

 _Take care of_... he turns the words over in his mind. Had any of them gotten close enough to realize? Did they know, when they told him to stay with her, that they were asking him to look after a corpse?


End file.
